The Chosen One
by Doujin-Maker
Summary: Time is a dimension in which events can be ordered from the past through the present into the future. Everything will change succeeding their fated encounter. Three questions, one person and her - The Chosen One. (Time-Travel, ItaSaku, Alternative Universe)
1. Chapter 1

This plot haunted me; I lie down to sleep - my imagination races through scenarios for it, I walk casually; everything I look at brings me back to it, I shower - but of course it enters my mind.I'm sure many of you out there had similar situations, it sure is a pain sometimes; I love it nevertheless.

Oh by the way, I can't come up with a proper end for my 'Feet don't fail me now' fiction, my unproductiveness scares me..

Please enjoy reading this this little one as much as I enjoyed writing;

...

..

.

X

* * *

X

'_No' _

The two males charged at each other both had unbelievable speed, for the naked eye their movements were bordering on invisible. She however was perfectly aware of the unfolding situation.

'_No' _

A single word rang countless times through her head she struggled to stand and watch. Inside she knew there was no point in stopping them, it had to happen. Their final fight.

'_I don't want to lose them, both of them.' _

Again their blows connected, the pinkette had to jump backwards for the sake of stabilizing her footing. Chirping against Radiating, Fire against Wind, Raven against Blonde, Sasuke against Naruto. Her both precious people.

'_I promised myself to support them,'_ another howl of anger echoed reaching out for her ears. _'but..'_ Sickening sounds vibrated around the two main figures, it was so loud.

'_How can I support a death match?' _

Sakura fought against the urge to snap her eyes shut, with time she learned to keep watching out to never close your eyes in crucial moments even if your dearest fought each other head on with pure intention to kill.

'_If.., if I could just help them somehow. Make it better for them.'_ The surroundings were being destroyed. Both of them were strong, giving it all into each attack. All strikes were accompanied by massive shock-waves.

'_Hinder the brewing that created this whole mess in the first place!' _Sakura bared her elbows for the next impact of boulders and wind when suddenly there was none; just a sudden flash. Her eyes blinked frantically, anyone's would. The sensation was alike to standing in a pit dark room for hours when suddenly everything filled up with a pure headache brightness.

"Are your intensions honest, my child?"

A new voice, one Sakura never heard before registered. Emerald eyes slowly accommodated to the infinite illumination. What Sakura found, no, _who_ Sakura found took her breath away and put her brain on stand-by.

"Is your desire strong enough to endure a heart wrenching loss on your side, my child?"

Sakura gulped. In front of her or more like all around her was a woman, hard to tell. The pinkette felt literally like an ant in front of a dragon. Tiny, unimportant, nonexistent. The being appearing as a female loomed over the kunoichi, her giant physical form superior to anyone.

"Are you prepared for the consequences?"

Shock ceasing slowly Sakura took in the _goddess_, honestly there was no other way to explain her extraordinary features.

A chuckle sounded through the bright sphere and the woman suddenly stood in front of Sakura almost at the same height. "You are not far off, my child."

Alright, had she just read Sakura's mind? Clearly the kunoichi's assumption was not completely wrong. The pinkette wrapped her mind around the questions which still lacked a reply.

"You need to consider them carefully." Either Sakura was as open as a child's book or this woman had the skill to read –

"It is the latter." Sakura fidgeted slightly maybe she had hit her head and earned a concussion. "I would advise you to concentrate. If your brain is any example then I am truly concerned about the current Shinobi population, or is it just you being simply slow-minded."

Sakura was immediately brought back from her stupor, did she just got insulted by some stranger _weir- _

"You should stop your current flow of thoughts, I do not appreciate disrespect my child." This is just beginning to border on insanity. Perhaps Sakura did hit her pink head against some boulder and was now resting in lalalala land. Yes that would sum it up somehow, though it did not explain this ridiculous dream and why the woman insisted on referring to Sakura as 'my child'.

"If you would just be quiet already then perchance you would be given explanations while I would receive your answers." Right Sakura still needed to open her mouth, what was she aski – "Just shut up you impatient brat, I am trying to explain here something!"

Uh-oh this lady here had some serious anger iss – "I dare you." One glare and Sakura flushed with embarrassment, curse it she had just insulted a supposed goddess without even speaking. The pinkette inhaled then exhaled and tried to not strategize anymore. Dream or not Sakura knew manners.

The heavenly form regained her composure, not that she lost it in the first place, her face was now even more serious. Slowly she motioned her silver eyes to Sakura and then the female gaped anew.

'_No way!_' The _goddess_ simply smiled, perfectly aware of Sakura's image. The woman was in possession of very delicate facial features, her sweeping light colored hair touched the ground or whatever they stood on. Two previously noticed horns poked from each side of her head, of that Sakura was already aware.

What had Sakura gaping was the fact the woman had in fact three eyes; the third one being vertically closed right in the middle of her forehead. What more when it did open it showed a clearly powerful Sharingan while her remaining ones a Byakugan.

"You have already heard of me from your friend Naruto, my child."

As a matter of fact she did indeed. Back when Naruto told her about his brief meeting with the Sage of the Six Paths, just after Sakura had kept his heart bare handily pumping, mentioned the history of Hagoromo-sama's mother; the first _human_ to ever use chakra. Sakura believed she would at most read descriptions about her, never witness any portrait or let alone meet _the_ Princess Ootsutsuki Kaguya in person.

"Why – " Her attempt at clarifying the situation was cut. "Shush my child I am wholly aware of your doubts, therefore let me tell you what you need to hear." Instantly Sakura bit her inside cheek and tried to not create any confusion for the Princess, as odd as it sounded the Hime knew exactly about her thoughts.

"You are at the moment in a subconscious sphere, similar to what Jinchuriki experience when speaking with their respectful Bijuu." The Princess slid her hands inside the long sleeves of her transitional high-collared hime-kimono. "I have handled many situations wrong as shameful as it is to admit, I set a poor example for the world and the curse of my choices haunted every generation so far." Kaguya-sama's eyes drowned in nostalgic memories.

"I wished to create peace for my sons and their offspring, however I used a rather forceful method to accomplish my goal." Her very short eyebrows; an emblem of nobility twitched lightly. "I submitted humanity all alike and failed to notice my own ignorance. It was rather quite ironic when I realized I worked against the very purpose."

Sakura listened carefully to each sentence. Kakashi's advice to look underneath the underneath came in handy. Ootsutsuki Kaguya-sama spoke, and every uttered word was freighted with levels of meaning.

"I can feel you grasp my story. I have chosen wisely then." This was one sentence Sakura could not decipher.

"Ever since my insight on the things I have done changed, my other goal became clear to me." The Hime shifted her hands out of her kimono sleeves. "I needed to set the events straight for the sake of humanity and also for my selfish wish to gain absolution."

Kaguya-sama extended her right hand "For this to happen I of course had to stay put for a very long time in order to gain the afforded strength and also – " pointing at Sakura's forehead or better said; her diamond shaped seal. " – for the right person."

The anxious feeling building inside the muscle walls of Sakura's stomach worsened at this. "My child, do not refuse your rational thoughts they are rather true." Right then Sakura was ready to explode in a fit of nervousness and complete anguish. '_This has to be a dream!'_

"It is not and no; you are completely sane." The Hime commented commonly. "I wish to send you back in time for the sake of humankind."

Insane, crazy, deranged, mad, bizarre, plainly unimaginable. So many pretty adjectives crowded Sakura's brain. Going back in time to change the turn of events? Her? Haruno Sakura the third wheel of Team Seven saving the world?

Impossible. Sakura knew her limits, this Hime obviously got the wrong person.

"No Sakura, I have chosen you because you are fully capable of handling it; saving the world in my name." The Hime stepped closer her fingernail touched Sakura's skin. "You will receive what I have gathered for a millennium and you will use it as your own." Her third vertical eye opened slowly. "You are the perfect individual, of course there are flaws for example your pathetic excuse for natural chakra reserves." Sakura blushed.

"Well, excuse me I was born with a low capacity for it." Kaguya-sama smiled gently at Sakura, her left hand turning the pinkette's head up by the chin. The long nails felt far too solid almost like sharp kunais. Somehow Sakura regretted the sarcasm now.

"You were born as a little girl, no one but your parents believed you would come this far. Your journey often mislead regardless you always made the best of it. With time you learned the true value of company, friendship. My child you have matured, are worthy of My strength."

Their eyes locked, it took a moment for Sakura to register Kaguya-sama's words. It felt as if someone opened up her self-respect and confidence. She was ready to stand by their side, not behind them.

"I will ask you again." The Hime's firm voice vibrated. "Haruno Sakura are your intentions honest?"

'_I wish to help them, create a place filled with affections and exile their pain.' _Her hands curled slowly into fists.

"Is your desire strong enough to endure a heart wrenching loss on your side?"

'_I wish for it from the bottom of my heart.'_ Her mouth turned into a steady line.

"Are you prepared for the consequences?"

Emerald eyes did not waver from wise silver, determination filled them up. She wanted to help Naruto and Sasuke.

"Whenever they may appear I am determined to face them, eye to eye." Her voice hid no doubt. She asked for an opportunity, she got an opportunity and she was hellbound to not ruin it.

"Shippai wa shinai yo." _I won't fail_.

With that Ootsutsuki Kaguya-sama placed her left index finger on Sakura's chest while her right one remained attached to her forehead. The Hime smiled proudly. "I foresaw it ever since you were born. You are the one." Sakura's gaze did not falter.

"Child of mine I shall now pass on my power." Four tomoe appeared symmetrically near her head.

"Water to dissolve any hardships fluently" The first tomoe next to her right ear turned oceanic blue, Sakura felt a liquid like chakra enter through her forehead the sensation filled her completely.

"Earth to support your ground steadily." The second tomoe brightened up into forest green, Sakura felt a solid like chakra starting in her forehead and expanding further.

"Fire to brighten your road warmly." The third tomoe turned blood red, again, the pinkette felt a sensation this time alike to plasma starting and expanding as did the ones prior.

"Air to balance you ." Finally the fourth tomoe colored itself invisible, this time a sensation akin to a push of wind entered. It was fresh.

The Princess broke the touch looking earnestly at Sakura. She on the other hand felt as if she had just eaten dinner and swallowed way too much. There was a uncomfortable ache inside her.

"You have to give your human form time to readjust the sudden gain of power." That statement reassured her though now Sakura was wondering just how _much_ – "Imagine one thousand Naruto's with exactly the same chakra reserves, I believe it is nine thousand ninety-nine times more chakra than the Uzumaki child has." – _more chakra she had_…

"Do not start stuttering I still have a few words left to relieve myself from." Nothing. "First of all my child, you will be send to the time where Konoha was nothing but a distant dream of one Senjuu Hashirama. " The first Hokage, _holy cra_ – "Do not curse." That was not really a – "Does not matter." Sakura was now seriously scared to use her brain at all, Kaguya-Hime would certainly be a good translator for the Uchiha grunt-means-word language.

"From then onwards whenever you fulfill your assignment; hindering certain events from happening I shall appear and guide you to your next destination." It had something of a sight-seeing trip to it, if the sight-seeing part would be exchanged with actual people from different periods of time of course.

"Secondly as for your new set of skills" Kaguya-sama allowed a smirk to grace her features, _it truly is thrilling. _"You do not need hand signs to perform any kind of jutsu. In fact you will not need jutsus at all." This confused the pinkette, if there was no need for them then how was she supposed to – "Your only acquirement to use the elements is to channel chakra. You will plainly slay them just as I did millenniums before."

Sakura's mouth formed a 'o' shape. It will definitely take some time to get used, of course mostly psychologically, to this godly form of chakra manipulation.

"I was the first and only one to have ever used this kind of elemental folding." A gentle expression appeared on Ootsutsuki-Hime's face. "I once tried to eliminate the use of chakra in order to meld the elements as I pleased completely but this is a story for another time altogether." The nostalgic expression turned back into steadiness.

"Lastly, Sakura you have been graced with one of the greatest honors and burdens." The pinkette listened to every word attentively. "Power. As you have already learned from your cherished friend; with strength comes responsibility. You cannot, no matter what, forget for who you are doing this." Two of Hime's eyes narrowed. "Do not let power consume you, it is not the most important thing as I have believed hundredths of years ago. The people for who you gained this power for are your true strength; your family and friends.

"You fight for a better future, do not forget this most crucial fact Haruno Sakura."

'_That goes without saying, Hime-sama' _There was no need for words, Sakura would pull this stunt for the sake of everyone's future. Kaguya-sama read straight through her.

"_Child of mine this is why you were chosen_."

X

* * *

X

A piercing pain brought Sakura back to what she supposed was reality. There was no overflowing brightness, no Hime with absurd ideas only flesh-eating pain.

"Ahhh!" Emerald eyes wide open some white flacks of pain messed with her eyesight. This incredible throbbing in her abdominal region. Just what – "Woman who are you?" ..happened.

This new voice broke Sakura's line of pain, making her concentrate on the surroundings. Green Woods everywhere except in the abnormally huge crater which she currently resided in. '_Must be a fight, just fabulous_.' Her green eyes took in the individual who stood a feet or so from her. That made Sakura wonder why she only saw his feet – _oh_. She was actually on her knees with a hole in the place of her stomach.

"_Damn it_, I need to heal this!" The sudden movements brought back the pain. She quickly inserted some anesthetic chakra and proceeded to stich herself up, that is when Sakura realized her wound healed practically from alone, without any touching whatsoever. Even the anesthetic chakra inserted on itself.

That could only mean her crazy dream was de facto not so crazy but pretty real. "Do I need to repeat myself woman?"

Sakura's head snapped up, she inhaled abruptly. If she previously believed this to be a dream then now she was proven completely wrong. Still one feet away stood one Senjuu Tobirama. The Nidaime Hokage, well, future Hokage she supposed.

"Is that your way of admitting helping the enemy woman?" Wait, what? She just woke up with a deadly wound nonetheless and he accuses her of treasure? What a warm welcome.

"I didn't do anything Hokage-sama!" Ah too late, it was already out. Damn her wound for this slip-up. The man looked confused at this, Sakura did not know due to which reason. After a moment of silence he spoke.

"Then why have you just took a sure death blow designated for Uchiha Izuna."

_Oh_ holy crap. Did Sakura just spare Madara's little brother from death's threshold? Did she just seriously change a past event?

It would be funny if it weren't so serious.

X

* * *

X

"Hok – _Ah_! To – Tobirama-san I'm really not a spy." After the injury healed itself the future Second Hokage was bound to drag Sakura to their base for interrogation. She tried to argue over it but seriously Sakura doubted he would believe her the truth. Hell, she herself had problems believing it.

Secondly Ootsutsuki-Hime did not give Sakura any permission to reveal her circumstances nor mission. So as for now the time traveler was stuck in her current position, hopefully the events would cool down. Sakura figured she still has to change things back here.

"Said the spy."

This was just infuriating, they were now marching for a good of two hours – still no base in sight – he went as far as to forbid any usage of chakra so the both of them were moving at a snail pace. '_No offence to Katsuyu_.'

"Yes, but _I _am telling the truth." Sakura turned her head slightly and send the Senjuu a tired look. She was walking in front of him just like any good, obedient prisoner. '_Because at this point I'm having little to none room for argumentation.'_

Tobirama quirked a silver eyebrow his expression unreadable. "You helped a Uchiha furthermore he vanished without killing you; you two clearly know each other. Uchiha's are not merciful they hate outsiders and dispose of them. What more you are a woman who are perfect for these missions." He looked coolly towards Sakura. "Admit it, you are a spy."

Sakura's mouth twitched, she had to be very cautious her temper was close to implode on him. '_This sexist prick, he actually looks down on women! No wonder he had no wife_.' Her eyes closed, she clenched and unclenched both fists.

"There is a logical answer to all that Tobirama-san." Sakura faked a smile. "I worked nearby on a technique and accidentally transported myself to the next best person." He did not seem convinced.

"Working on a technique." Silence. "You." Sakura's eyes narrowed. "A woman." A smirk graced his face.

"Why, of course." Her pink looks jolted slightly to the left, she tilted her head. "Don't tell me you think women are incapable of fighting." The Second laughed, long to that. Sakura was now seriously upset.

Tobirama's laughing fit broke the moment he sensed water from a neighboring sea build up to twenty feet and rising, earth around them cracking creating little craters, lighting in the air telling there would be a disastrous storm. Either they were being attacked by the enemy or it was this woman's doing. He truly wished for the first option.

Loud thunderbolts hit five trees creating a slowly strengthening fire. "Would you like me to flood this land until it creates a new ocean, annihilate its very foundation, send tornados in the size of giants or perhaps everything at once?"

It was then, after listening to her dark voice, Tobirama noticed her abnormally colossal chakra reserves. They were more than his whole clan had together. He shivered. If the situation would be less critical he would have been surprised to say at least; the only time he had ever shivered before was between the fight of his Aniki and Uchiha Madara. He was too proud to admit fear but a little more and his iron will would be broken.

'_This woman – , no_.' Tobirama observed Sakura closely. Her face void of emotions, posture akin to a hunter ready to pounce at any given moment and this chakra, it basically covered her. It was unusual thick. '_This Shinobi was telling the truth._' There was no way the Uchiha's would have ever let her live; too great power means sure death. '_Where did she come from then.' _

What inquired his interest the most was the fact Tobirama did not feel any chakra in her at all, minus the time it healed her wound, he dismissed it soon afterwards. Back then it did not operate on this scale. But as for now the only reason was –

"Her chakra stays put until she decides to use it." _Exactly_.

"Aniki, I thought you were patrolling the boulders in the north." His older brother had a thing for dramatic entrances, after a few years it gets natural to not react.

"I was but then I felt your chakra utilized and figured you've got problems."

Tobirama looked back at Sakura, she did not move since his brother's arrival. "With Uchiha Izuna, yes. I was close to ending his pathetic life but then this curiosity there –" A pointed look at Sakura. "rescued him at the last second."

For once his brother did not joke. "She's no spy, they would've killed her before she even got this strong."

Tobirama crossed his arms. "I figured that much already, what shall we do now brother?"

"Maybe answer my question you silver hedgehog." Sakura did not feel guilty insulting the future Hokage – even in the presence of his respectful brother – she saw it as a revenge for the whole female population. She had a feeling even Kaguya-Hime would agree.

"A ha ha ha ha~ Tobirama d'ya hear that? Hilarious!" The masculine laughter somehow killed Sakura's anger; her leash on the elements loosened making everything return to as it was. '_Guess I need more practice_.'

Tobirama decided to stay silent, mouth banter was beneath him. "Your chakra is cloaked whenever you are staying put, why kunoichi?"

To be honest Sakura had no idea, she supposed it was just one of these things the Hime forgot to mention. "It's natural for me."

Hashirama inrervened with a healthy smile "That's some interesting abilities you have – _uh _– "

"Sakura." She did not know if there were any Haruno's in this timeline or some descendants aware of the surname, this had to suffice for the moment.

"It really suits you, with your pink hair and child- like face." Hashirama grinned while Tobirama sighed. _'No tact, none at all brother.'_

"I mean your looks, they're – uh – you know! Cherries."

Awkward silence.

"Let's just pretend I didn't hear that." Sakura turned and walked towards were she supposed was their camp.

"Agreed." Tobirama followed in suit, leaving a sulking Hashirama behind.

X

* * *

X

"Pink hair?"

"Yes, brother."

Madara stood next to the crackling fire, arms crossed, with a lazy posture. His face was illuminated by red emblems. Izuna just told him about the battle with Tobirama as well as his 'life-saver'. Madara took it all with a grain of salt; why would a non-Uchiha safe one of the greatest Sharingan wielders. He did not share his brothers gratitude towards this woman. Exactly; a _woman_. A pink haired none the less.

On any other day it would sound absurd to Madara and he would have shrugged it off however, today he would have barely lost his little brother due to his own strategy to add to it. Today Izuna's life had hung on a silver thread luckily it was not cut. Madara would have been devastated, he already lost too many. Which again brought back their current number one sibling's dispute; Hashirama's wish for a peace treaty in the form of a village. Izuna was and still is against it; labelling it as 'nothing but lies' Madara on the other side is reluctant to agree.

Would it be so wrong to live peacefully?

If his brother would have lost his life today he already would be on his feet; chasing the younger Senjuu bastard. Still, these ifs and what's are nothing more than speculations; Izuna did not die he survived. Madara was sure he would destroy present, past and future if it did in fact happen.

That's why; would it be really wrong? To have a stable home and the knowledge your little brother is safe?

"Izuna prepare yourself."

His little brother's eyes showed confusion "For what, are we heading somewhere?"

Their eyes locked; Izuna shivered his brother sure was scary when serious. "Why of course, we need to show some _gratitude_ to your _savior_ after all."

_He would find out._

X

* * *

X

..

..

.

So, _so_, **so**!? How was it? Please leave me a review because I truly want to continue writing this story [ * _ * ]


	2. Chapter 2

You guys are all awesome! Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for all these overly thrilling reviews! I squeeled like a elementary kid; I'm really surprised this little one here got so much attention. For that I'm really, really grateful..!

...

..

.

X

* * *

X

Sakura lost count of the many pairs of eyes observing her, the Senjuu clan members went as far as backing up efficiently creating a clear path. The atmosphere felt hostile children tightly wrapped behind their parent, adults ready to slit her throat if she as much as took one wrong step towards anyone. She felt claustrophobic, an urge to turn and run away got her by the collar. Pity she could not.

"We're a little shy, don't take it personally." The Shodaime reassured, judging by his voice he was worried. '_If the Senjus are any example, then I've no idea how Hashirama-sama managed to gauge so many clans to join forces and then successfully creating a vital village.'_

"I don't mind, this epoch is infamous for its countless battles." At the sound of Sakura's voice many flinched as if preparing to strike. "It's no wonder people act distrustfully towards strangers." _'It still feels uncomfortable though.'_

The pinkette did not realize the Senjuu brothers slight confusion for her chosen words. "Ah, I guess..?"

"Stop." Immediately Tobirama's voice made her legs halt. She found herself in front of a bigger than average tent. "Aniki, step inside and prepare everything."

"I don't think we need to – " A abrupt ninety degrees turn-around from his younger sibling shut him up. "Alright, alright.." With reluctant strides Hashirama entered leaving two – plus the staring clan members – behind.

_'__Great, I earned myself a watch-dog.' _Sakura's mood was already sour and while she felt respect for the Second his attitude was unforgivable. "I gather your brother's now preparing the many torture instruments you owe." They still wanted to interrogate her after all she knew for a fact the used methods for information gathering were very painful, especially in the First's time period.

'_Damn hedgehog smirking so openly.' _Discomfort slowly rose, what if they wanted specific knowledge about her? Screw that. They ask her where she came from the moment she enters. '_Stick close to the truth Shishou said, don't lie openly Shishou said. I'm damn sure my truth will bring me to nowhere but a rotten cell.'_

"You can enter now Sakura-chan." Now that is weird. The First Hokage, The god of Shinobi, The legendary Wood user calling her with a little girl honorific.

"Right." If not for a certain presence behind her humble person Sakura would have loved to protest. About four steps later the curtain door closed making her inner ninja, again, feel claustrophobic.

"You must be the mentioned Sakura." Large pupiless eyes greeted her. "I am Uzumaki Mito head of the Uzumaki Clan." The woman had long, bright-red hair arranged in buns with Fuuinjutsu kanji tags tingling from each side. She was clad in a high-collared kimono with the Uzushiogakure symbol on the back of the obi which was tied around her waist.

Immediately Sakura took in the diamond seal adorning Mito's forehead _'I totally forgot Shishou got the idea for it from her grandmother who is, or will be, definitely her. I'm so done for.'_

"A woman of view words I see." Ah, Sakura was way too long engrossed in her thoughts. "Tell me how did you acquire that seal of yours.." The Uzumaki's fiery glare shot straight through Sakura.

"And where exactly did you come from?" Added the silver Senjuu.

"You were the inspiration for it Uzumaki-Hime." While she was at it Sakura could as well start earning some trust points. _'Stick to the truth, stick to it tightly!'_ She repeated like a mantra. "I am a –"_ time_ "– traveler. I have no home" _yet_.

"And what exactly are those" Mito gestured at her person. " –clothes? Furthermore this headband of yours.."

That was right while the Shinobi alliance clothes were in fact gloriously comfortable they did scream 'Intruder' to them. Usually people here wore various armors – colors and style depended on each clan. Luckily, Sakura did not wear her Konoha headband it would have created a monstrous confusion. Well, in a few years. All in all she was happy the only thing that could have referred to her Konoha was not on its place; the top of her rosy head.

Back to the main problem; her Jounin clothes. The Uzumaki insignia mixed with the usual Leaf tones were a slight exposing threat. Time to evade.

"The headband is a symbol of unity between each Shinobi, it shows that everyone is truly linked, under the same banner." Hopefully they would get the bait and drop their interest for her attire.

Just like wanted silence grew in the tent Hashirama's as well as Mito's eyes were widened, Tobirama on the other hand was unmoved; on the outside that is.

_'__It has a peaceful grace to it, almost like a –' _

"Dream! It's my dream to unite all the forces and create a place that everyone can call home!" Despite his very loud declaration his emotions reached the pinkette. _'He's a lot like Naruto or, well, Naruto will be a lot like the First." _

She smiled. "That sounds wonderful, I know you will be able to do it."

He blinked, bewilderment on his face "Aside from Mito you're the second person that didn't laugh or joke about it."

Two united voices broke any left doubts.

"Because there is nothing to laugh or joke about."

"Because there is nothing to laugh or joke about."

Emerald met verdant then Mito chuckled, at the same time Sakura grinned sheepishly.

Several hours and some really uncomfortable questions later Sakura's trial, as she has dubbed it in her mind, finally ended. The judgment, again only her mind's doing, was to be delivered.

"So, after some debating we came to the conclusion – "

"You are not a spy." Tobirama was a friend of precise actions his brother not so much. At times he felt annoyed with Hashirama's continuous delays.

"You don't say." Sakura was occupying a wooden chair, her hands were tied and she was beyond exhausted. Five hours of non-stop mind-poking tends to have this effect on people.

In the end she settled for half-truths.

The Shodai's voice echoed "As a form of recuperation we would be honored to have you here as a guest some more."

Meaning Sakura will be stuck in the village as long as they deemed it needed, if Tobirama's holier-than-thou smirk was any indication. The pinkette figured it would be anything but contra productive sticking with the very people who she was meant to protect.

"It is very noble to offer my humble person a place to stay, for the moment. I thank you and hope to be of any service here." Bowing, as much as she could while tied to a armchair, Sakura wondered how much longer she was meant to be stuck in this chauvinistic time.

X

* * *

X

"..."

"..."

"…Izuna."

"..Yes."

Two black figures stood proudly on their branch, high above the ground. Their red eyes coating surroundings to obey with their genjutsu, all the while observing the purpose of this trip. Uchiha Madara had his standard bored stance right to him his little brother; they both fixated on the same person.

"If I recall correctly you said she took Tobirama's blow."

The younger male winced, he had a feeling where this conversation was heading to. "Correct."

"Then why is she happily uprooting trees when she should be in a comatose state or at least agonizing pain."

Izuna scrunched his eyebrows. "Perhaps Hashirama has healed her."

_'__If that were so then she would be resting.' _Both brothers had the same thought, they felt into silence anew quietly observing.

The woman certainly had good entertainer qualities. She was being constantly surrounded by the Senjuu clan's children; playing games, answering questions, enjoying the time. It only made Madara question her abilities more than he already did. _'How could this woman possibly survive a lethal attack.."_

"Ridiculous." His icily voice whispered.

X

* * *

X

She was already aware of them.

To her surprise not their finely hidden chakra betrayed their presence, which she could still sense by the way, but their auras alone. It was hard to understand for Sakura's analytical mind, she did not believe in such superstition before. The closest explanation; it was yet another unmentioned detail the Hime did not tell. Sakura inwardly sighed _'There are so many undiscovered things.'_

For now Sakura decided to stay in her current present meaning; hindering events from happening. The Uchiha brothers trailed after her every step, they even went as far as entering the Senjuu compound. It was only a matter of time before someone would discover them, Sakura had to intervene beforehand.

Uchiha colliding with Senjuu equaled in bloodshed. Definitely worth preventing.

Carefully the pinkette escorted the small toddlers home all the while answering questions _'Your hair, is it really pink?' 'Why aren't you wearing an armor?' 'Why are your eyes green?' 'Was your mother a fairy?'_ and such. Sakura answered as truthfully as she could, babysitting the Senjuu children was a sign of trust from Hashirama; kids are future after all. Still, it took some iron control to remain six hours with them; twenty-two children were a handful.

Finally the escort mission succeeded and just as Sakura was about to get out into the deep woods with the full intention of standing up to the two Uchiha's –

_'__I firstly need to inform Hashirama-san of my leave.'_ She was sure they would search for her, not because of sentiment but because she was still unpardoned. _'I can't let my guard down, anything from now can be crucial.'_

A flash of red then "Mito-sama wait!" She ran a good eighty feet before reaching the Uzumaki.

"Yes?" Noble as always.

"Could I leave for a little while? There's something I left unfinished in the woods." Sakura took great care in showing her most lovable puppy-eyes look.

"Please return before dawn then." Before Konoha the woods were thrice as big.

"Of course, thank you." Sakura bowed deeply, she previously discovered Mito loved respect.

The redhead elegantly inclined her head then walked slowly away.

Out of sight Sakura narrowed her eyes, she swept away quickly reaching the entrance and exited. The pinkette was aware of the figures following her at a safe distance, she knew where to lead them. A image of a crater and feet projected itself in her head.

X

* * *

X

Two pointer fingers, two directions, two figures.

Sakura stood in the middle of the crater where she met her first injury in this timeline.

"Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna. Come out." Her voice steeled with coolness. A few seconds later the mentioned two appeared from exactly where her fingers pointed at. Sakura's arms lowered. "You want something from me?"

Madara's gaze narrowed, sharingan swirling widely. '_I conceded my chakra yet she..'_

"Ah, as for me I would like to thank you." Politely Izuna bowed, not too low though. Uchiha tradition states do not lower yourself to anyone.

She decided to play silly-girl. "For?" Sweet smile, a slight titling from her head and she had what she desired; a flushed Izuna.

"My brother believes you saved his life." Emerald eyes went back to Madara. His arms were crossed.

Teasingly she taped her lips, seemingly in thoughts. "I do recall getting injured."

The older Uchiha's eyes narrowed. "Stop playing dumb, woman. It is obvious you recall everything, only extraordinary are capable of surviving Senjuu Tobirama's attacks."

The wind suddenly picked up. The confusing part; only where Madara stood. "And yet here you are, insulting the obviously extraordinary Shinobi." A rubble of earth crossed the Uchiha's vision, the earth around him erupted. "Makes me wonder about your intelligence." Izuna gasped silently, no one dared to insult Aniki this far.

She was sick of it. It appeared this timeline held no pride for women, their only worth was giving birth so no sudden loss of soldiers would show vulnerability. _She_ would make them acknowledge her strength.

Madara held calmly on, not even an earthquake would make him move if he did not wish so. He had to admit this woman showed interesting skill, she most definitely does not need to weave any hand signs.

"It seems Izuna's unfortunate accident has brought some good after all." The younger male recognized this voice immediately. His stance changed; fit for battle. It did not escape Sakura's eyes. _'Aniki is going to attack.'_ Izuna does not question his Clan heir he would assist in everything for him.

Sakura felt the Uchiha's heir's appetite for blood too _'Another addition to my growing strength.'_ Sensing is a very difficult ability to gain, just as.. – _'I'm indebted Hime-Sama.'_

"I can remove your existence." Strength is dangerous in this world after all.

Sakura's eyes harden "You're free to do it." A grin and "That is if you can."

Immediately Madara charged head on _'He thinks I'm this weak?' _She stood, unmoved by the unfolding scenario. Izuna observed; ready to back up.

The pinkette took on a stoic expression, her posture relaxed. Then just when Madara was inches from her, so he could see clearly, Sakura blew a light breath out. Instantly a medium sized vortex took him to the far-off woods.

"What happened Aniki!?" A very nervous Izuna flew to his brother's side only to be stopped in tracks by a suddenly in front of him female. Her face was covered in bangs of pink, it made one tiny drop of sweat form on his brow. Her eyes found his and Izuna knew he had to get out of her way or else –

"He tripped over wind." Sakura's fingers quickly flicked at him, without touch, immense convulsions of air punched him backwards in the opposite direction. His body broke through two trees.

A shadow behind Sakura, she ducked eyes on her target. A upwards yank of her arm and out of nowhere appeared water caging Madara inside. He was in the tracks of forming hand signs but before he could reach eagle the water already imprisoned him creating a bubble of fluid.

"Madara-san do you think your bodily functions will stop when frozen?" She already knew the answer as did he. Madara would never utter it, however _'This is no ordinary woman she is a true Shinobi. Just like Mito.'_

The water engulfing him got colder slowly turning into ice. He felt his feet go numb_. 'She incapacitated me because I underestimated her.' _

The huge droplet of ice glimmered in color specks due to the human inside.

Bushes announced loudly her second opponent. Sakura closed her eyes feeling for Izuna. Emerald snapped open _'There!' _Before any action from the younger man Sakura already made the earth eat him up until only his head showed.

"You are foolish, kunoichi." Sakura turned to the speaking ice-bubble. "You obviously do not know my clan specialties." Sakura eyed him stoically, she made sure to lock her urge to laugh into his face. '_This will soon turn hilarious.'_

"Genjutsu." A statement.

Everything slowly unsharpened making Madara realize she already saw through the illusion of their fight. After a few initial seconds reality hit home revealing him pressing a kunai into Sakura's throat. He held her in a death-lock. Izuna stood observingly behind his brother, having his back. "I am glad you are not stupid to the addition of foolish."

A revealing poof made Sakura disappear from the finishing blow.

_'__She must have substituted herself before our arrival.'_ Thought the surprised Izuna. Madara's eyes searched judgingly throughout surroundings.

Sakura stepped out of her hiding in the tree. "I'm neither foolish nor stupid as you can see." She stood sure ten feet from them. "You on the other side can't stop underestimating me, or is it my gender that makes you so thick-headed." Izuna gasped aloud_ 'This is the second time she insulted Aniki.'_

Madara surveyed everything calmly. What did she plan ne –

"I have no wish to fight you two." Fairy palms slowly rose in a peace gesture.

"You attacked first."

"Yes. Because you wanted to put a genjutsu on me." Sakura tried to smile, really tried, but knowing all about Madara's person did make it harder. He would ruin their future if she would even make the slightest mistake. "Believe me I mean no harm, I merely wish for a peaceful co-existence."

A dark eyebrow rose "Co-existence? Has it something to do with Hashirama's foolish desire for peace?"

"It's related, yes." If he only knew, she fought the urge to sigh.

Madara's mouth opened, ready to speak, but then closed. Seconds later two people stood on both Sakura's sides.

Surprisingly there was no weird speech this time, noted the younger brother of the legend to-be. _'Silence before the storm.'_

"Hashirama."

A momentary absence of noise, then

"Madara."

X

* * *

X

...

..

.

Cliffy, cliffy ｡◕‿◕


	3. Chapter 3

There are so many things I want to wirte regarding this chapter, or story in general.

But I know from self-experience it's more likely for readers to actually read the Author's Note at the bottom of each chapter. Therefore, I'm going to write any explanations, credits, etc at the bottom. Please do read it, a few informations may help with imagining the fighting/training scenes _especially._

_By the way; thank you to all of you for reviewing! _

_I'd like to send special thanks to **TsubasaTenshi-sama**, you were right I did made Sakura look a little know-it-all. Hopefully solved in this chap :)_

...

..

.

X

* * *

X

The moment she so dreaded came. Senjuu's confronting Uchiha's. From now on the kunoichi had to carefully choose her actions. Still, a urge to humorously yell out 'Sakura' washed over her. Despite the murderous auras in the air the situation was awkward, or more the silence.

"I am aware of the Clan rivality between you four but I am appealing to each of your consciences." In a sign of piece Sakura turned her palms around vertically. "Please refrain from fighting." Madara laughed.

"You are a courageous one, not anyone would stand tall between two different lion tribes." He declared grinningly while Sakura smiled gently.

"I merely wish to acquire peace."

"At all costs?" The younger Uchiha spoke for the first time in a voice she could label as serious.

"At all costs." She assured.

Silence fell over the four fighters.

"Prove it." Izuna gestured to his esophagus "Slit your throat."

Tobirama's crystal-like eyes widened, Hashirama's face erupted in mute dread but Madara, he smirked. Proud his younger sibling came up with this sneaky plan. He believed, was sure, this woman was only words with no guts behind them. Despite her interesting skills she had not fought them, in fact her display of power took place in his genjutsu world.

"If I do prove myself, will the Uchiha clan accept the treaty Hashirama-san proposed; will the Uchiha clan accept peace?" She sounded suspiciously calm.

"Of course." Izuna replied.

Shuffling brought Madara back from his many conclusions about the that woman's vulnerability only to take in a sharp breath. She surely did not mean to –

"Then gladly." Sakura readjusted her grip on one of the sharp kunais she possessed and stared blankly at Izuna. She inhaled, shortly after droplets of blood appeared cascading down her collarbone straight into her breast valley. She finished the job with a clear cut through the fairy flesh of her neck.

Tobirama dreaded to Sherlock on the sudden heavy drop he heard. His concentration was lost, only the disturbing sensation of warm liquid all over the right side of his face and hair occupied his nerve system. His heartbeat quickened, sweat sneaking on on him, pupils shock dilated.

No one was aware of the fact that he, Senjuu Tobirama, was a tiny bit afraid of blood.

Hashirama acted quick, he lowered himself and he felt liquid forming in his eyeballs. He had an affiliation for human pain, the spot Sakura choose to slit through was extremely sensitive to touch therefore she must have felt a fair amount of uncomfortable pain.

He quickly ripped his sleeves off, formed them into a ball-like form and pressed against the slit his newly acquired friend just made. As twisted as it was Hashirama then decided Sakura can be trusted.

"Tobirama! Reach quick into my backpack and take out the bandages and antiseptics!"

They had now about five minutes then Sakura would die. To make it worse Hashirama detected the now redhead did a far across, clean slash. With no pressure or medical attention she would have a minute to ninety seconds most likely, luckily for her Hashirama was already pressuring harshly her neck assuring slower blood-loss.

If he acted quick he would be done in not more than two minutes, he already had his diagnostic chakra inside her arteries which only waited for his command to kneed the veins back together.

Tobirama broke from his stupor and quickly did as commanded. He watched his brother use the antiseptic with one hand while the other pumped green masses of energy inside the slit. A quick look around made him feel slightly nauseous.

There was blood splayed out, much blood. The grass, earth, their clothes, bodies. Everywhere was an astounding amount of very bright red blood. Unwanted pictures of Sakura's pink hair, her hand with the kunai positioned on her throat and shoots-out of her life liquid haunted him already.

"Both of you got what you wanted." He turned, eyes accusingly ascending their reaction or more the lack of it. Despite their pokerfaced features Tobirama did detect on both of them faint drop of sweat and finely covered shivers dancing on their skin. He was sure if he would have looked sooner there would be more to see.

"Indeed." After that the brothers turned from the mess that they should get the credit for, but not without a few last glances at the half-dead woman on the ground.

X

* * *

X

After waking up from deaths threshold one would expect to get some peace. Sakura did not need a 'welcome-back' hug or other niceties, no. A fair time of quiet would do the job and she would be new to normal. She expected at least a small amount of solitude. But expectations get one nowhere in the world, she did learn this. Sakura learned another thing also

Tobirama was a nagging bitch.

Not even the little pang of guilt for even thinking this would make up her mind and call it back. That is how much he annoys the bedridden pinkette.

Ever since waking up this goddamn hedgehog refused to call it a day and go on with hell knows what he does. But no.

That is not the whole issue however. Sakura would have been reluctant but alight if the only thing he did was sitting on the wooden chair which slits and curves she knew by heart and doing nothing much besides the usual change from crossed hands to crossed legs.

Sakura would be grateful and maybe, by chance even kiss his feet if it were only that. But no.

It seemed, aside from the lack of buildings the Shodai's era issued patients lectures about foolish stunts, cut arteries and idiotic behavior.

How she wished to just walk away. She did not even wished to punch him, not out of respect for his future involvement in Konoha but out of pure genuine concern for his life is she would actually get to score a hit on his very annoying hedgehog face.

As if.

Sakura could plainly not leave her futon ergo; was sentenced to twenty-four-seven Tobirama lecture time. Censorship and all.

"..which was not only selfish but moronic, put us all on risk and – " Sakura has turned off and focused on the wall behind his head because _godforbidifsheignoredhim_.

"So! How is my patient doing today?" And prompt wanted Sakura to cry for Hashirama's very welcome visit. It would appear some higher-ups in heaven decided to put an end to her endless torture.

Not wanting to let Tobirama answer just for the sake of evading hearing his voice she decided to make light of the situation. Because if there was something to lighten up ones mood then it was a joke at another's expense.

"Approaching the speed of light doesn't slow down time." Sakura pointed her index digit at Tobirama. "Approaching him does."

Then finally, finally, the younger Senjuu left the tent with the excuse of not wanting to hear Sakura's giddy laughter.

Sakura did not care it was at her expense in the end.

X

* * *

X

Sakura occupied the overwhelmingly calm ground, around twenty minutes from the Senjuu compound. She tried to stay collected and meditate but it was the first time she could think clearly about everything.

Her top priority was to prevent mistakes from happening. Newfound strength was given to her together with a bunch of responsibilities. One bothersome thing refused to free her mind.

_'__I don't have a clue how to control or let alone handle my new abilities.' _Fact was Sakura had power but using it was a risk. Give a bear food and it will swallow everything at once then perish from starvation. _'I need to train but everything's completely undiscovered, I've never heard about this unknown strength before.'_

Emotions as well as her will trigger the art of Elements in Sakura's case. It is not a good thing, she knows for a fact power without training is not stable to use. She had to figure out what her limits were and how to improve control all the same honing the skill.

_'__There's also this weird dam in me, as if the Elements refuse to be used without proper education first.' _It scared her. Sakura was not aware how to slay them properly.

She released a tired sigh.

The kunoichi's analytical mind believes there always lies a clearly hidden answer somewhere. The same goes for math problems. Use the proper formula and you shall receive clarity. Logic rules her world.

"That's the reason why it's even harder for me to use my new powers. Ever since I can remember I firstly had to get the concept in order to achieve a result." Another reason why Iryoninjutsu fit Sakura perfectly; just like rear to bucket. It is about predictable phenomena's.

Another sigh soon followed. Then sudden rustling in a rather cast away bush caught her attention followed by a sword poking from it, it had around two- third of her own height. Sakura prepared for a foe.

All at once a sneeze and white furry ears emerged from the greenery.

Pink brows scrunched "A rabbit.."

The animal guarded proudly the ground on which it stood, greyish paws crossed. Its round bead stared at Sakura the other hid underneath his black eye-patch, he had a grim expression. The mammal wore a traditional Samurai attire, his sword lay quietly on the ground its size if strapped around the waist would antagonize the animal.

A growl like sound soon followed by twitching ears, then "I am Tsukihiko from the family Leporidae of the order Lagomorpha."

_'__It..spoke?_' Sakura scrunched her eyebrows, baffled. The small thing obviously was not a usual rabbit, _'A summon then'_ Sakura thought. However the initial shock of hearing it speak was soon replaced by hilarity. Its voice sounded way too high pitched totally not matching the owner's appearance.

It was simply too much; Sakura laughed. It soon turned into a full-fledged laughing fit. She changed from her crossed legs pose and her back encountered the heavenly smelling grass. Tears of utmost amusement cascaded down from her lids.

Sudden weight made Sakura gasp out for air, ending the insulting behavior _'What in the seven hells, the weight doesn't match his body at all!'_

"You human dare to laugh openly at my face?! I refuse to instill my knowledge to such ignorant beings!" The later statement stopped Sakura's building amusement instantly.

Shifting uncomfortably under the rabbit's physic placed stubbornly on her stomach she tried to find some kind of confirmation. "What?"

The single red beat stared accusingly "Now you take me seriously, huh." A dramatic sigh followed by a jump down and his fluffy looking bottom landed safely on the green. "Our Lagomorpha order served once Ootsutsuki-dono as summons. I am the current heir in- line and it appears time has come for us to act." His round eye searched Sakura's green ones. "I am meant to teach you the ways of the Elements, as promised a long time ago by my great-great-great grandfather."

She looked at Tsukihiko incredulously. "You will be my teacher?" Sakura evaded sounding ungrateful, however _'A rabbit. Seriously?' _Given the facts he did poses valuable assets she guessed.

"Past tense; wanted." He stood with crossed arms then turned his head sharply to the right. "You insulted me, I see no potential in someone who judges solely by appearance."

Despite the bizarre scene straight in front of her nose Sakura saw more weight in apologizing. She tried to look as angelic as possible which ended up getting Tsukihiko attentions. "I'm sorry, I really am Tsukihiko-sama." She sat in a traditional pose; hands in the lap and legs folded nicely underneath her bottom. "Will you forgive me if I give you a carrot?" Her face was still annoyingly serious.

Tsukihiko flushed "You think I'm a regular rabbit, damn human?!" His tiny paws were accusingly lifted and he jumped a few times up for good measure.

Sakura smiled "Then perhaps some dandelion?" _'Damn it, so hard not to laugh.' _The summon was simply too adorable for its own good.

Tsukihiko blinked. "That will do." His mood has lifted up.

X

* * *

X

"Wrong!" Sakura winced as the unshed hilt hit her back. She immediately nursed the poor flesh.

"Why do you need to hit me every time I get it wrong?" A quick look at the rosy skin told her enough, green energy gathered on the spot healing the hurt tissues. But before it could even extinguish the pain another blow came. "What the hell? That hellishly hurt!" She looked at the culprit.

Tsukihiko only sighed. "That is exactly the reason I hit you." ..and because it's fun.

A quick flick of his paw made Sakura's eyes take in the green energy on the to-be bruise. "That's my medicinal ninjutsu, don't tell me you want me to stop using it?" She asked quizzically.

He released a breath through his nose. "No, I could not care less whether you heal or not." His red eyes looked up. "That is the point though; _you_. It is you who should decide when to heal. You cannot just allow that mass of energy flying around freely without any restraints." eyebrows knitted he added "It could make you go mad in the future."

Sakura took in the information carefully, storing in for later usages. The rabbit, though he hated whenever she used the term, passed her on already a ton of worthy knowledge. The kunoichi was sure she would not be aware of many facts until years later if it would not be for him.

"Understood." Straightened up Sakura felt ready to continue.

Tsukihiko checked the time on the sun then turned his head back to his student. "It is already late, review what I taught you until now." Which was everything since he showed up nine hours ago.

"Got it."

A short nod and he puffed away.

The pinkette inhaled, deciding to heal her wounds later, and fixated on one point. She closed her eyes then raised slowly her arms at chest-length making water appear as if from the ground itself. She aligned her arms up to her head creating a longer water wave . The blue element shaped slowly into a ball along with her palms. She turned abruptly left standing in a foreign stance; right leg bent forward her other the opposite then her hands pulled lower to her stomach.

The water transformed into a shield-like shape. Just as abruptly Sakura changed her body formation commanding her limbs to take over the pose of the other; the water automatically turned into a long curve. She smiled, a lone beat of concentration fell.

_"__Water is the element of change." Explained the summon. "It is fluid and graceful, acting in concert with the environment. You can let your defense become offence in the process turning your opponents' own force against them." He volunteered. _

_"__What about the other Elements? Take Fire for example; is it the complete opposite or is there something they both share?" Sakura was very energetic to learn something new. Too energetic for Tsukihiko's liking._

_The mammal frowned. "We will first work on your Water techniques so do not try anything else at the moment for the sake of improvement." There was a slight moment of silence. "But to answer your questions; each Element is different but they all have some common ground."_

Sakura opened her jade orbs; her smile turned into a grin and she guided the water back to its source; the nearby river. She flopped onto the ground panting. Her training with Tsukihiko was a complete new experience. It had rules, was logical. Not even when she firstly used the Elements to show Tobirama her own prowess did using it feel this..._right._

Finally she lost fear of her new set of skills. Sure, there were many things she yet has to master but with her new acquaintance as a teacher she stood on sure ground; Sakura felt on the right path.

X

* * *

X

Sakura bit into the ripe apple enjoying its very delicious nectar, she hummed approvingly_. 'So delicious~~'_

"You are going out a lot lately." Tobirama stood in front their shared tent, he insisted on keeping an eye on the newcomer as he had so kindly uttered. Sakura spared him a short glance then entered, aware he was on her heels. She walked to her side of the make-up house.

"I am, aren't I?" '_Ignore him, ignore. He is not here at all, at all.'_ She chanted. Tobirama has a way of making people feel very uncomfortable _'or like the worst criminal that ever set foot on earth.'_

He stood on the back of her futon calmly observing. Sakura leaned against the side of their tent arranging her limbs in Indian style. Meditating to avoid questions sounded good to her.

A few minutes ticked by, the only sound being harsh squishes of bitten apple-flesh. Out of boredom her leg started moving to a mute beat, Sakura's left eye squeezed suddenly. Her apple fell lifelessly to the ground. A pang of pain shot from her back. She wished for a quick look at the source but was interrupted by a cold hand on her right knee.

"You are hurt." Stated a too adjacent, for Sakura's liking, Tobirama. Like _justinchesaway_ close _close_.

"Way to state the obvious." She did forget about the little purple bump right on her back until now.

Tobirama's brows furrowed "What happened?" _Way too close_ she thought.

"I tripped." Alright her stealth skills needed some serious tuning because Sakura sucked at lying.

"And fell on what, some really sharp flowers?" The man raised a sarcastic eyebrow.

"You got me, sue these damn plants." _Leave it, leave it, leave it, lea –_

"Stop this absurdity and answer my question." It appears Tobirama was not gifted with generous amounts of patience.

"Which one? Because you ask many things for exa –" A painful jolt connected with her right shoulder. Great now she felt the bloody bump pulse, squish and _damn it hurt!_

"Do not test my patience." Sakura had a thing for evading ergo; babbling on and on _and on_, when confronted in a unwanted scenario. This one was a good example for showing off her bad habit.

"Never intended to Ho – " Ah squish, er, damn it! "Rama-sama." If she was lucky her words sounded comparable to a mash-up of 'Ho' and an awkward 'I' leaving, hopefully, a trail of _'Tobi'_. If she was lucky.

"Do not call me names."

Of course luck had a day-off today, but enough is enough.

"Listen-!" She whacked the imprinted hand away glaringly. "I didn't do anything wrong! I was simply training and bruised a little. No need to interrogate me at all, Tobirama-san." At her last words the glare reduced.

"I was not intero—" To no avail however. Sakura stood up and marched her way out, annoyed and hurting all over the back.

X

* * *

X

Despite his energetic behavior Hashirama was a patient man. He sat back and bid his time whenever the need to knowledge arouse. Pushing gets one nowhere, observing on the other hand leads to patterns. He wanted to know Sakura's patterns in order to decide whether or not she was completely safe ground. Sakura lived on their soil since three weeks and two sunrises and despite the stunt she had pulled days ago there was still slight sceptism. It was time to judge where her loyalties lie.

That is why when the god of Shinobi noticed her continuous two-days absence he decided to track her.

Swishing throughout trees, only his quick moving shadow visible he knew his brother once again sensed his plan.

"I see you already noted her absence." Tobirama was moving next to him, slightly reducing his speed to speak with his older brother.

"As did you."

"Perhaps she is meeting up with the Uchihas."

Hashirama's brow furrowed. "Unlikely. She most probably is working on some kind of technique."

It was a plausible outcome. She did claim to have trained when his otouto first met her after all.

Tobirama responded with nothing but a grunt.

They were a few miles away and a strained silence grew between them, they had to be prepared for anything. What greeted them when their crouched bodies touched the earth blew off every scenario they have imagined.

Water. Everywhere water. They stood next to an enormous waterfall wall. The sound of crashing waves made it hard to extinguish any other possible noise. Their eyes spun around, everywhere baby blue.

Then they spotted an abnormality in between the sky tone. Pink. Sakura stood tired yet proud shouldering a mass of water all by herself. She was soaked, trembled but grinned. The huge wall of blue liquid was interrupted all around her for about three feet centered all around her person. It created a large turned down U curve. It was as if she made the water evade her form. _And all that for two whole days? Did she even eat let alone drink? Did she take a break at all? _

Two days standing there, the strain she must feel.. Both men shivered at the thought. The water she stopped weighted more tons than was worth training for!

"To..-Tobirama!"

The white haired Senjuu released a kunai at breath speed, shunshined to it and appeared right next to Sakura.

"What..!" The female in question was way too engrossed in her brutal activity they would rather not call training but self-torture. She missed to take notice of them if her shocked face was any indication.

The momentary loss of concentration fruited in crumbling the shelter Sakura has so motherly guarded up until now. "Shit!" It was over, now she would surely die and on her gravestone, if she would get one that is, will stand 'Rest in Peace' and 'Died due to her own silliness.'

Or not.

Tobirama grabbed the arm of the suicidal woman with a grunt, before she knew it her body was thrown over his masculine one and then nothing. She passed out even before he finished his technique and landed securely next to his brother.

Hashirama urged him to release the pink haired female then he scanned her with his healing chakra, a gasp fell from his mouth and eyes scaled wide.

"..This is amazing. Usually people wouldn't be able to take on that much weight, their bodies would simply crumble, even Shinobi ones. I would have expected her bones to be half-way through to broken but she only lacks nourishments and her muscles are not torn at all only over-strained."

"Of course she is perfectly fine, I do not issue instructions impossible to fulfill." Two pairs of eyes yanked to the source of the animalistic voice. They were speechless, a huge rabbit appeared seemingly out of nowhere behind them. Neither did they notice the twenty feet tall mammal before he revealed himself which meant he was a summon. A heir to-be if his attire as well as physics spoke for themselves.

Both Shinobi were shocked to the core. '_Just who exactly is Sakura?'_

X

* * *

X

...

..

.

Alright most important! **Please do read.**

It might be already noticed, or not, but the fighting and training style Sakura uses is inspired from _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ and _The Legend of Korra_. I'm not sure if I add sub-elements like blood-bending or metal-bending, probably not but who knows. I findit pretty cool; inserting the idea of a Avatar like power inside the Naruto universe.

_Credits:_

_Waterbeding information: Avatar Wiki_

_Albert Einsetin quote (that one about approaching lthe speed light) : The Big Bang Theory._

Goodie-good it's now 00:32 , my back hurts, I'm a little tired and I burned to get this done for you all out there, so please leave ma review (^▼^)


End file.
